


德姆斯特朗人如何度过秋天

by TennyyyOnly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennyyyOnly/pseuds/TennyyyOnly
Summary: 是那个夏天里他们没有在讨论死亡圣器的时候，真诚的阿不思和不那么真诚的盖勒特。





	德姆斯特朗人如何度过秋天

-1-

“不告诉你。”  
“为什么呀！”  
“就是不想告诉你。”盖勒特说，伸手从一旁的地上中掐断一根狗尾巴草，叼在嘴里。草茎边缘一层薄薄纤维被阳光染成湿漉漉的金色。  
“他们开除了你，你已经没有义务为他们保密了。”阿不思说，语气里有一丝恼火，“况且校址本来就不该成为一个秘密。”  
他们倚在河边大树凸起的根系旁，看太阳一点点落入戈德里克山谷另一边的森林里。阿不思对着远处出了神，盖勒特微微偏过头，凝视他瞳孔里那个缓缓下沉的小红点。  
“为那些老家伙保守秘密？想都别想。”他说，“不，阿尔，这只是为了我自己。我要保留一点神秘感。”

阿不思歪着脑袋看向他，于是盖勒特抽出魔杖在头顶挥舞，制造一团亮闪闪的烟雾，扬着眉毛对阿不思对口型。神——秘——感——，Mys——tery——  
“你比梅林的剃须刀还傻。”阿不思说。  
“哦，”盖勒特在烟雾里冷笑，“梅林的剃须刀还会翻译人鱼语神话。”  
“而这就意味着德姆斯特朗很有可能建在湖上，”阿不思把胳膊交叉塞到脖子下，“至少是半岛，所以他们会在课堂上教授人鱼语言。”  
“我也可能是自学的！”盖勒特抗议。  
阿不思大笑。“自学人鱼语？”他反问，“你的时间都用在给建筑物下咒和谋杀古代生物上了。”  
“还有阅读。”盖勒特纠正。  
“还有阅读。”阿不思装作一本正经地点头重复。  
“怎么了！”  
“你甚至没有读完《魔法史》，那可是你姑婆写的！”

盖勒特轻声笑了起来。“读完了有意义的那部分。”他说，“我是个功利主义行动派。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以我视情景制定谋略，追求效用最大化。比如现在应该这样做。”  
他飞快地覆上去，在阿不思的嘴唇留下一个吻，并狡诈地趁对方屏住呼吸的瞬间长驱直入。等他挪开的时候，阿不思面颊通红。盖勒特露出胜利的微笑。  
“为了更伟大的利益，嗯？”

 

-2-  
他们其实鲜有时间聊起那些脱离主线的东西。盖勒特对死亡圣器专注到超乎想象，而阿不思痴迷于自己说起那些魔法的可操作性时，他的朋友眼中闪起的狂热火苗。念书时教师们当然也会称赞他全O的成绩，他的记忆力，他对魔咒交互性的理解和高超使用，但不曾有人像金发少年一样目不转睛地望着他，为相同的天马行空的想法放声大笑，对他稚嫩的原创魔咒加以改进，把它们塑造成优雅的艺术品。

“我曾设计过一个音乐魔咒，”那天晚上他们正在翻找一个有关阵法的咒语，阿不思坐在地上的一堆旧书里这样说。巴沙特去探望山庄另一边的老朋友了，于是整个客厅都只属于他们。“麻瓜们创造出的一些古典乐曲，美得超乎我们的想象。”  
他站起身，随着幻想中的韵律挥舞魔杖。一些脱线的书页缓缓升起，环绕着阿不思旋转，跳动，相互撞击或与空气摩擦出或高或低的音调。  
一片纸飞到了盖勒特面前。他在沙发上挺直了腰，饶有兴致地抓住了它。阿不思继续抖动魔杖，所有书页呼哨着飞快旋转，带起风和更加激烈的曲调。被捏住的那一片挣扎着想要加入它的伙伴们，盖勒特低声念咒，那张纸扭曲变形，飞进咒语的中心。红头发男孩儿奏完了最后一个音节，所有纸片回到原位装订成册，只有一张掉了队，拧成一朵玫瑰花悬在空中。

“我有一点别的想法。”盖勒特说，跳下沙发，将起那朵花递到阿不思手上，“在德姆斯特朗的秋天，我曾使用一种特殊的火焰咒。”  
他拉起阿不思拿着魔杖的那只手，再自然不过地开始挥动。蓝色火苗从杖尖喷出，盖勒特揽住阿不思，踩着圆舞曲的节奏旋转一圈，控制火焰环成圆形，噼噼啪啪地跳跃。古老的音乐从地面腾升，随着火舌一起收紧、旋转、蓦然炸开复又舒展，带起温暖的空气压向阿不思的面颊，阿不思把手伸进火焰，为从掌心流入的暖意小小惊叫了一声。  
“我们创造出的东西，我的朋友，”盖勒特微笑着，以不容置疑地态度抽走魔杖，握紧阿不思的手，“将美得超乎麻瓜的想象。”  
最初他们只是亲吻，站在蓝色火焰的中心，之后盖勒特扯开了阿不思的衬衫下摆，顺着汗水滑落的方向向下，用手指挑|逗抚|慰，扣着红头发男孩儿的腰让他保持站立。蓝色火焰舔舐他的手掌和男孩的后背，汗水令他微微皱眉，他想要熄灭那些火，但阿不思捏住他的手腕，喘息着制止，不让它离开自己的身体，直到控制不住地、颤抖着咬住盖勒特的肩膀。

“一入秋就需要火焰咒，所以你的学校一定处于高原，或者山巅。”结束之后阿不思若有所思地说。  
盖勒特正用一块手帕擦掉指尖的液体。他把手指放在唇尖舔了舔，满意地看着阿不思的面颊再次变得绯红。“巴希达不信这种咒语，老家伙，她的生活方式像个麻瓜，”他漫不经心地说，“她甚至会往德姆斯特朗寄羊毛袜。”  
阿不思笑了起来。“所以这就是姑婆给亲亲小盖尔的圣诞节礼物，”他拖长语调，“温暖的、厚厚的羊毛袜——”  
盖勒特一跃而起，把他红头发的朋友扑在地上。

 

-3-  
谷仓属于邓布利多家。在那个晚上，他们在空旷的木头房间里搅成一团，难舍难分，像即将结束的夏天惠存了一段绵长尾音。阿不思颤抖着闭上了眼睛，盖勒特俯下身，吸吮阿不思的脖颈。  
“阿尔，看着我。”他反反复复地要求，“看着我。”  
高潮过后他们躺在草垛与草垛间的地面上。盖勒特撑起上半身，把阿不思红色的头发绕在指尖把玩。夏秋相交的深夜，蛐蛐还在纵情歌唱，不知道自己只剩一周的生命。

“我冷了，盖勒特。”阿不思说。  
“因为阿尔没穿衣服。”盖勒特戳戳他的脸颊。  
阿不思开始一颗一颗地扣上衬衫的扣子，“我想要一点火。上次那种蓝色的，你知道。”他说着打了个幅度很小的喷嚏，鼻尖十分可爱地皱成小小一团。  
盖勒特笑了起来：“你还想要羊毛袜呢。”  
“我真的想，”阿不思叹息起来，“作为圣诞节礼物，愚蠢却又温暖。妈妈每年都给我寄书，阿不福思则是大量奇怪的混合烈酒，装在坩锅里。至于安吉丽娜——安吉丽娜是个温暖、柔软的女孩，但她根本不知道什么是圣诞节。”  
“好的，好的——”盖勒特说，“忘了火吧，不能太频繁的使用它。但我会送你羊毛袜子的，在今年圣诞节。”  
阿不思啄了一下盖勒特的手背。“用猫头鹰寄给我。还要给我写信，写长长的信，告诉我你在伟大冒险途中的所见所闻。”

盖勒特猛地抽回手。“为什么要用寄的？”他飞快地问，“我以为我们会一起走。”  
“我也想和你一起呀，亲爱的盖勒特，”阿不思说，“但安吉丽娜和阿不福思都需要我。你看，有些人天生就应当在风景如画的山谷里生活成长，用研究文献的方式去陪伴他的——”他迟疑了一下，斟酌着措辞，“朋友。”  
“「天生」是那些软弱的麻瓜们欺骗自己的借口，”盖勒特冷冷地说，“我们所计划的一切都是为了更伟大的利益，等成功之后，安吉丽娜将自由自在地生活。再也不会有像她一样的悲剧发生。”  
“但——”  
“你难道不想和我一起吗，”盖勒特忽然又垂下了眼帘，他的语调变得可怜巴巴的，“和我一起追寻古老的传说，一起游历高耸的山和黑色的湖，一起踏入不曾有人涉足的荆棘丛林，一起品尝魔法的美妙。阿尔，比我更伟大的是我和你，只要你愿意，阿尔——”  
他不说话了，用指尖轻轻抚摸阿不思的面颊。

阿不思深吸一口气，下定了决心。  
“好吧，”最后他说，“让我们一起完成这些。你和我，盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多。”  
盖勒特又兴高采烈起来了，他用力吻了吻阿不思的双唇。  
“哦，阿尔！”  
“你知道，”阿不思温和地看着他，“我从来不忍伤你的心。”

一些月光从谷仓的小窗户洒进来，盖勒特跳起来，系好了衬衫和马甲的扣子。他跑到窗前。“今天是月圆之夜，”他兴奋地说，“有一些咒语只有在满月时才能施展。”  
他又跑回来，抽出了魔杖，热切地向还躺在地上的阿不思伸出了手。  
“和我一起，阿尔，这个誓言将只属于我们两个人，”他说，“你愿意相信我吗？阿尔，我的朋友，我的爱人——”  
阿不思精密的大脑被最后两个字打乱了。爱人，他的盖勒特，唤他做爱人。他看着眼前英俊的金发少年，月光正轻吻他的半张脸，另一半则隐在黑暗中。那热切的眼神几乎要灼伤他，所有这一切，谷仓、吻、月光、承诺和一片寂静中原处蟋蟀的低鸣声，一切加在一起把他弄得意乱情迷。那个热烈的、飞扬的、带着占有欲，让他发烧的德国男孩，他黑暗中的那只眼睛好像月亮一样在闪着光——  
阿不思握住了那只手。

 

-4-  
盖勒特从始至终没有说出过德姆斯特朗的具体校址，尽管这其实无足轻重。1944年年末，欧洲巫师评议会迫于无奈开始施压，要求阿不思尽快前往德姆斯特朗调查黑巫师在学生时代进行过的邪恶实验，并对格林德沃采取行动。门钥匙把他带到斯堪的纳维亚半岛沿岸，有老人摇船，去往湖中央宏大的圆顶建筑。  
“人鱼带来了消息，”那老人说，“沿海岸线向南五十公里，麻瓜刚刚结束一场战役。鲜血染红了波罗的海。”

那是十分寒冷的一天，冰霜覆盖在战盔般的穹顶，把室内空气都冻结。复兴巫师届的伟大计划尚未深入北欧，但许多来自南方的学生已经随家族一同宣誓效忠格林德沃。阿不思逆着人流走进长廊，和许多穿着黑色长袄、瞪视他的少年擦肩而过，一个老教师不情愿地接待了他，领他顺着廊厅的台阶一路向下。  
“是个优秀的孩子，才华横溢……”那个老太太一边颤巍巍地摸索着踩台阶一边嘟囔，“对血液咒语的驾驭能力……这是魔法界的损失……”  
最终他们下到一个近乎地窖的房间，没有窗户和阳光，唯一光源是墙壁上的蜡烛。门檐已经被炸毁，满地碎石，一眼就能看出黑魔法损伤的痕迹。房间里铺满蜘蛛网和灰尘，老人颤巍巍地挥舞魔杖念出清洁咒语，毫无效果，一切纹丝不动。  
阿不思立刻猜到房间曾经的主人。  
“咒立停。”他说，“旋风扫净。”

一片黑雾凭空出现，升高炸开。灰尘、蛛网和多余的水汽从每个缝隙里跳出，温顺地排队溜去墙角，破旧的木块和布片重新组装，房间中出现两把扶手椅，阿不思拍拍手，让它移到对方的脚边。挪威老太太看了一眼，没有坐下，但神情缓和了一些。她慢吞吞地挪到壁炉旁点起火。  
“我知道你心里在想些什么，伟大的邓布利多，”她站在火边，背对阿不思，“就是这个老太婆对邪恶魔法的纵容培养出了世上最残忍的黑巫师。”  
“事实上，我并不认为魔法本身有善恶可言。”阿不思温和地说，“或许用强弱形容更加恰当。”

年迈的教师回过头深深看了他一眼。“盖勒特·格林德沃是我今生遇见过最强大的巫师，”  
“但很不幸，”阿不思说，“巫师分善恶。”  
那老妇人咧开没牙的嘴笑了起来。“伟大的阿不思·邓布利多，”她嘶嘶地说，“许多魔咒的魅力是你们这些自以为代表光明的巫师永远无法感知的。魔法部厌恶血咒，嗯？「不洁的黑色巫术」，他们这样形容，浪费掉出生以来就流淌在血管里的力量。上古的女巫用鲜血能够召唤先祖，控制雷电，填平一片海。”

“那个男孩是那样非凡，他的造诣把所有同龄人远远甩开，”她接着说，“长到十五岁，我们这些老古董就已经没有任何可以教给他的了，于是他搬到这里，德姆斯特朗唯一能做的是对他开放整个图书馆。那时候他已经能够掌控火和风，站在穹顶之下，俊美的像太阳神。”  
“我读到报纸上对他的形容，「银舌诡辩」，可实际上他比任何一个伪善的魔法部部长都要真诚，从不曾掩饰自己的野心。他的确做出过一些出格的事，但你要知道，那不是他的错——事实上是我们的，是我们不曾予以他足够的、应得的注视。那时他只是太过孤独，他的同龄人短视、平庸，无法理解他所渴求的。他召集那些孩子成为他的信徒，那些孩子——”  
她哽住了。

“相信我，他并不缺乏注视，”阿不思轻声说，“相反，他实在太过清楚该如何使用那些注视了。”  
火焰正逐渐暗淡，老人颤巍巍地捡起两块松木扔了进去。经过半个世纪，那些木块已经潮湿腐朽，彻底熄灭了炉火。  
阿不思忽然轻声笑了起来。  
“我曾听说德姆斯特朗人会使用一种蓝色的火焰，”他说，“在秋天保持温暖。”

那个老人惊恐地看向他。  
“蓝色，梅林，那可不是用来取暖的，”她颤抖着说，“盖勒特发明了那个咒语，用来测试他的同学们。圆形火焰，蓝色火苗，忠诚于他的人有资格穿过火焰，与他同样强大的人有能力长时间站在圆中而不被灼伤。那个秋天他的一个跟班试图挑战他，傻孩子——”  
“那孩子死了，”停了一会儿，她说，把这句话重重砸在阿不思的心脏上，“于是学校不得不开除了他。”

 

-5-  
“先生——邓布利多教授？我可以问你一句话吗？”  
“那还用说，你刚才就这样做了。”邓布利多笑了，“不过，你还可以再问我一个问题。”  
“你照镜子的时候，看见了什么?”  
“我？我看见自己拿着一双厚厚的羊毛袜。”  
哈利睁大了眼睛。

 

-END-


End file.
